


painting things in gray (i'm increasingly aware)

by SoloChaos



Series: ghosts in the walls (i think i saw you in my sleep) [2]
Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Depression, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler will <i>never</i> get over how <i>empty</i> Josh's eyes are. They used to be sunsets, dust storms, hot chocolate being stirred into coffee.</p><p>Now they're just... brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	painting things in gray (i'm increasingly aware)

"Hey, J," Tyler says softly, running his fingers through Josh's hair. He presses his lips to Josh's forehead. "Good morning."

Josh doesn't open his eyes.

Tyler sighs, taking one of Josh's hands and squeezing it. "I'm going to get you something to eat, okay?" He rubs Josh's cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. "I love you."

He picks the vanilla yogurt out of the many soft foods in their refrigerator. Josh is probably capable of chewing normal food, at least, that's what the healers said, but Tyler's too afraid that Josh will choke. He knows it wouldn't be much of a death, but he can't lose any more of Josh. He just _can't._

Tyler walks back into their bedroom and helps Josh sit up. He opens the cup of yogurt and begins feeding Josh. Josh immediately opens his eyes, and Tyler will _never_ get over how _empty_ Josh's eyes are. They used to be sunsets, dust storms, hot chocolate being stirred into coffee.

Now they're just... brown.

Tyler continues to feed Josh, spoonful by spoonful, until the yogurt runs out. Josh sinks back into some position resembling sleep as soon as Tyler stops feeding him. That's what he's been reduced to. Nothing more than a baby, really.

Tyler sighs, wiping away a tear as he goes to throw out the container of yogurt.

 

Josh's mom visits, as she does every week. She brings groceries and cleans the apartment with flicks of her wand. Tyler is grateful for her visits, because he knows that he'd be dead if it wasn't for her.

Tyler's own mother doesn't visit (not that she can). He hadn't told her about the whole "wizard thing" when he and Josh first started dating, and he kind of disappeared for a good chunk of time not too long after they got married. Things are a bit chilly between him and his mother, putting it lightly. She knows that Josh had an accident, and she knows Tyler is sad, but Tyler knows that she can tell that he's keeping something from him. They talk from time to time, but they haven't seen each other in three years.

"How are you doing?" Tyler asks to break the silence.

Mrs. Dun hums a little as she twirls her wand around, clothes folding themselves and flying back into the drawer. "I'm all right," she says.

And she probably is. Everyone seems to have moved on from what happened to Josh. Understandably. It's been three years. Everyone's moved on.

Everyone except Tyler.

"Ashley was saying something about stopping by tomorrow," Mrs. Dun says. "Is that all right?"

"Of course," Tyler says.

Mrs. Dun pauses what she's doing to turn and look at Tyler. "Do you want me to watch him for a couple of hours?"

Tyler frowns at her. "Why?" She shrugs.

"I think it might be good for you to get out for a while."

Tyler shakes his head. "Thank you for the offer, but no thanks. I'll be fine here. You know, um, paparazzi."

Mrs. Dun is giving him an odd look, one that looks remarkably like... pity? That would be ridiculous, though. _Tyler's_ not the one who deserves pity. "Just let me know," she says, going back to cleaning up.

 

Tyler is the face of one of the greatest scandals in history. In the history of wizards and witches, at least. Never before had a Muggle caused such upheaval in the Bureau's justice system. He's probably known to wizards and witches all over the world.

Tyler never meant for that to happen. He just wanted to save Josh from a fate worse than death.

 

"I haven't seen you in three years, Tyler," Zack says, voice tinny through the phone. "I don't know what happened, but I miss you. We all miss you."

Tyler sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "It's really not a great time, Zack."

"When will it be?" At Tyler's silence, Zack sighs and says, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound okay."

"Well, I am," Tyler says, a bit snappier than he intended to.

Zack sighs again. "How's Josh?"

Tyler freezes. "He's, um, he's... sick?"

He can practically hear Zack's suspicious frown over the phone. "Why do you sound unsure?"

"I don't know," Tyler says a little desperately. "I– I have to go, Zack."

"Tyler, wait–"

"Nice talking to you, bye," Tyler says, quickly hanging up. He sighs, flopping down onto the couch. A tear makes his way down his cheek, and another, and another, and suddenly Tyler is bawling into a pillow.

God, he's a fucking mess.

 

_"A wizard," Tyler says._

_"A wizard," Josh echoes. He's holding out his wand for Tyler to see. "With magic and everything."_

_Tyler studies him and frowns. "You don't look much like a wizard."_

_Josh lets out a snort. "What do wizards look like, then?"_

_"Old with beards," Tyler answers immediately._

_His boyfriend rolls his eyes. "Don't stereotype us, Ty."_

_They laugh rather awkwardly for a moment before Tyler says, "So you're really a wizard?"_

_Josh nods. "Yeah." He flicks his wand, and the plates from their dinner fly into the sink._

_Tyler stares at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asks. "You could've been doing the dishes all this time."_

_Josh lets out a surprised laugh. "Well, I'll do them from now on, then."_

Tyler wakes up with a smile on his lips. The memory is bittersweet, but he's happy to just focus on the sweetness. He's going to take every opportunity to wake up happy he can get.

Because some nights, most nights, Tyler wakes up screaming, shuddering, sobbing.

And every night, Josh does not stir.

 

There was a lot of fuss when Tyler insisted that he care for Josh in his own home. People argued that Tyler wouldn't be able to care for Josh, that since he was a Muggle he would be unable to properly take care of his husband. However, Tyler was Josh's legal next of kin, and he had the final say.

(He doesn't trust hospitals or hired nurses with Josh. He's heard too many horror stories of vegetative patients who were sexually abused. He can't have anything like that happening to Josh. He can't.)

Josh's family stepped in, assuring the public that they'd be very much involved in caring for Josh, and that calmed everyone down.

Tyler's still bitter over the fact that no one trusted him with his own husband, but not as bitter as he is over other matters.

 

"There are charms I could put on you, you know." Tyler looks away from the window to see Ashley standing there, holding an empty cup of applesauce.

"Huh?" Tyler says.

"If you wanted to go out," Ashley says, gesturing outside. "I could use a Disillusionment Charm. Or bring you Polyjuice Potion."

Tyler shrugs, turning back to the window. "It's okay," he says. "I'm all right."

"Tyler, you haven't _been outside_ in three years," Ashley points out, stepping up next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It would really do you some good."

Tyler shakes his head. "Maybe later," he says.

 

Josh was innocent.

Tyler had been able to prove it, too, that Josh didn't torture and murder all those people. He wasn't listened to, though, until Josh's soul was gone and all was left was an empty body. 

He wasn't allowed in the courtroom during the trial. Some thought that Tyler was under an Imperious Curse, or perhaps speaking out of fear that Josh would hurt him. Others thought that Tyler was simply a grieving husband. Many thought that Tyler's time under the Cruciatus Curse had driven him insane.

Most had decided that Tyler was unfit to participate in the trial because of his status.

But Tyler knew that the man standing above him, bellowing _Crucio!_ was not the man he married.

Tyler got compensation, yes, but he didn't get what he wanted. All he wants is what he can't have.

All he wants is his husband back.

 

He thinks about going to visit his own family sometime.

Tyler can't invite them to where he lives. He lives in a completely magical town, hidden between two city buildings. _Tyler_ can't even find the town without being guided by someone magical.

He thinks long and hard about going to visit his family, but then he looks over to see his husband curled up on their bed or their sofa or wherever, completely helpless, and Tyler can't leave him.

 

_Josh throws his head back, letting out a peal of laughter. He sounds so overjoyed that Tyler can't help but laugh too._

_"We're married now," Josh says once they've stopped laughing._

_"That we are," Tyler says, nodding._

_"I love you, Mr. Joseph-Dun," Josh whispers._

_"And I love you, Mr. Joseph-Dun," Tyler says softly before kissing his husband._

_Suddenly, Tyler's being pulled away. He's being held back as those horrible hooded creatures swoop in pull Josh into their clutch. Tyler feels cold, hopeless, but it's nothing compared the fear he feels as he watches Josh, pale and shaky, disappear into darkness._

_And then the screaming._

_There are flashes of light, each flash growing dimmer. Tyler can hear Josh's anguished screaming, and Tyler's screaming too, pulling at whatever's holding him back. Josh is in_ agony, _and Tyler is in agony too, just listening._

_Josh's screams cut off to sobs, and Tyler wails along with him, because he can feel Josh's despair so acutely, as if it was his own. He continues to struggle against whatever is preventing him from running to his husband._

_Josh's sobs taper off to silence, and Tyler lets out one last sob before sinking to his knees._

_It's over._

Tyler wakes up, and he has to dash to the bathroom before vomiting into the toilet.

He hates this, oh, how he _hates_ this.

 

Tyler remembers when a team of Aurors broke into their home with perfect clarity. It was the moment when everything changed. The moment when Josh admitted his magical abilities was not that moment. The moment when Tyler moved into an apartment in a wizarding community was not that moment. The moment when Tyler _married_ Josh was not that moment.

The moment was when five wizards Apparated into his home.

He was preparing dinner when five people just appeared in the kitchen.

He jumped, grabbing the knife he was chopping carrots with.

"Mr. Joseph?" one wizard said.

"Joseph-Dun," Tyler corrected automatically.

"Mr. Joseph-Dun," the wizard said agreeably. "Is your husband home?"

"Um, no, he's at work," Tyler said, not quite ready to lower his knife. "Uh. Who are you?"

"Apologies. I'm Gerard Way, Auror," the wizard said.

Tyler blinked. "Auror? You track down criminals, right?" He clutched his knife a little tighter, simply out of fear for Josh. "What– is he okay?"

"We're not sure, Mr. Joseph-Dun," Mr. Way said. "We just need to ask him some questions."

"Did he do something?" Tyler asked anxiously. "Did something happen?"

"Well, Mr. Jos–"

"Tell me," Tyler demanded. "Did he do something?"

Mr. Way sighed. "Sir, your husband is a suspect for the torturing of sixteen people and murdering of thirty-three people."

Tyler's jaw dropped, and he suddenly felt dizzy. "No, no, that can't be," he heard himself saying as he set the knife down on the counter with a loud _clunk._ "No, no..."

"We're going to go look for your husband now," Mr. Way said. "Ray's going to take you back to headquarters, keep you safe–"

"No, no, I want to stay," Tyler said, shaking his head.

"It may not be safe for you here–"

"I'm staying," Tyler said firmly, and the wizard sighed.

"Ray's going to stay with you, okay?" he said. "We'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay," Tyler said quietly.

Later, someone who was most definitely _not Josh_ killed Raymond Toro with a flick of his wand before turning to Tyler and screaming _Crucio!_

Tyler still doesn't know how long he had lain there, thrashing with agony, before the Aurors came back and the person who was not Josh Disapparated.

 

Mrs. Dun Apparates into Tyler's apartment to find him throwing up into the toilet.

 _Impeccable timing,_ he thinks to himself dryly.

"Are you sick?" Mrs. Dun asks worriedly, kneeling next to him and rubbing his back.

"No, I'm fine," Tyler says quickly. "Could you go check on Josh?"

"Tyler–"

"Please," Tyler begs. "Please, go check–" He's cut off by another heave.

"Okay," Mrs. Dun says quietly, standing up and leaving.

Tyler sighs and rests his head against the porcelain rim. How did he even get sick? He hasn't left the apartment in three years.

He must've dozed off, because suddenly he's waking up to find himself on the couch.

"Hey, easy," Mrs. Dun says, swimming into view in Tyler's vision.

Tyler's about to answer, but his stomach is suddenly churning. He must be turning green, because Mrs. Dun quickly flicks her wand and there's a trash can beneath Tyler's mouth.

"Thanks," Tyler says weakly, wiping his mouth.

Mrs. Dun smiles sympathetically at him, flicking her wand, and Tyler finds himself holding a glass of cold Butterbeer.

"It'll settle your stomach," she tells him, and Tyler takes a sip. It tastes diluted, but it's still nice. He hasn't had Butterbeer in a while, and he'd forgotten how much he likes it.

Mrs. Dun ends up staying the rest of the week, which Tyler is infinitely grateful for. He can barely stand up on his own, much less take care of Josh. He'd be afraid of getting him sick, anyways.

 

Palamedes Krueller was his name.

He was an eighty-something year old wizard who'd decided that he'd take it upon himself to eliminating Muggles who'd married someone magical, along with their magical partners since they had "dirtied themselves with the touch of a Muggle." He tortured the Muggles while in the form of their partners before killing the actual partner. He also killed any bystanders who happened to interfere.

Tyler found him. Tyler found him only days after he'd recovered from his time under the Cruciatus Curse. (He's not really recovered, he still flinches when he sees a man flick his wand, but he's recovered as he can be. At least for now.) He didn't approach him, of course, but he told Gerard. Gerard believed him, or at least said he did, but the judges didn't.

Tyler was not listened to. Tyler was dismissed. Tyler was (is) a foolish Muggle.

He still finds it ironic that he wasn't listened to by the judges for precisely the same reason he was attacked by the person they later prosecuted. So ironic.

 

Josh can walk. He gets up sometimes and paces. It doesn't happen very often, though, and it _always_ scares Tyler.

Josh doesn't respond to anyone talking to him anymore, though. He'll react to hunger and pain, and that's it. He'll occasionally make an unintelligible sound or flail his arms, but almost nothing he does has meaning anymore.

Tyler sometimes wonders if he should start calling himself a widower.

 

Josh had explained to him, one time, exactly what Dementors were.

"They're these hooded creatures that float around," he had said quietly. "They... their presence makes you feel drained. Exhausted. Like it's impossible to feel happy."

Tyler squeezed his hand.

"And they... they can Kiss you," Josh said.

Tyler blinked. "Kiss me?"

"They suck away your soul," Josh explained. "They put their mouth over yours and then your soul is just... gone. You're still alive, but... you're not."

Tyler stared at him. "That's terrifying," he had said.

"Well, that's never going to happen to you," Josh had reassured him. "It's only for people who commit _really bad_ crimes. It's a punishment for people when death sentences aren't enough."

Tyler hugged him. "Don't you go getting Kissed either," he said in a joking tone, but he was completely serious.

Josh rubbed their noses together. "I won't," he had promised.

 _Like it's impossible to feel happy,_ Josh had said.

Tyler sometimes wonders if he was Kissed, too.

 

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Tyler's eyeing the glass of fizzing purple liquid warily.

"I'm a potioneer, Tyler," Ashley says, handing him the glass. "You're safe."

"Who am I going to turn into?" Tyler asks cautiously, taking it.

"My coworker," she says. "She agreed to it."

"What am I going to wear?" Tyler says. He has a couple sets of robes that Josh gotten him, but he doubts that they'd fit him if he became female.

"Mine," Ashley says, pulling out a pair of robes from her tiny purse. "She and I are relatively similar in size."

Tyler sighs.

"Bottoms up," Ashley says.

 

"It's cold," Tyler complains, pulling his robe tighter around himself. "Why don't you guys wear pants?"

Ashley snorts, flicking her wand at him. Immediately, a sense of warmth rushes over him.

"Thanks," Tyler says. Ashley nods.

They window shop halfheartedly. Both of them don't really need anything, but they still wander into a couple different shops and poke around. It throws Tyler off every time he sees his own reflection. Instead of his normal reflection, he sees a small woman with curly black hair.

He likes it, though. He likes not being himself. He and Ashley wander through the streets, pointing out different things. They could be acquaintances, they could best friends, they could be sisters, they could be lovers. To anyone who looks at them, they could be anyone.

Tyler could be anyone right now.

Tyler could be happy.

He's looking through stacks of vaguely anthropomorphic books when Ashley curses.

"Gosh, Tyler, I'm so sorry, I lost track of the time," she says. "I know that you hate Apparation, but if you want to get home unnoticed–"

"How long do I have?" Tyler interrupts.

Ashley stares at him for a moment. "None."

Right on cue, Tyler can feel his body changing. He lets out a loud swear, gaining the attention of multiple patrons in the shop.

"That's him!" someone gasps. "That's that Muggle!"

Barely processing what's happening, Tyler feels himself being pushed away from Ashley. She shouts his name, and he shouts back, but they're too far away for her to grab him and Apparate away.

"Tyler! Tyler Joseph-Dun!"

"Hey, how's Josh?"

"Where have you been?"

"Is Josh dead?"

"Hey, can I have your autograph? I'm trying to get as many Muggle signatures as possible!"

"Do you feel more powerful now that your once magical husband is now a vegetable?"

"Are you afraid of Dementors now?"

"Why are you wearing witch robes?"

"Why haven't you gotten remarried? It's not like this one can do anything for you anymore, if you know what I mean!"

"Hey, Tyler, look this way!"

"Do you think your husband ever Obliviated you? It must've taken a great deal of trust to marry an Obliviator!"

"Do you two still have sex?"

Tyler looks up in horror at that last one.

 _"No,"_ he says adamantly, horrified. "No, we don't."

"Why not?" someone else says.

"Because that would be _rape,"_ Tyler says, turning to the direction of where the voice came from. "Because that would be _wrong."_

"But you're a Muggle!" another person says.

"And?" Tyler demands.

"Muggles aren't the most moral people," the same person says as though it should be obvious. "Especially when it comes to sex."

Tyler's face must be bright red at this point. "Where in the _world_ did you hear that?!" he shouts. "Being a Muggle does not mean I condone rape! That I _would_ rape!"

"Well–"

"Shut up!" Tyler yells. "Josh is my husband. I love him. That does not mean I'd have sex with his body when he's unable to consent." He glares at the crowd. "I would never rape _anyone,_ for that matter."

There's a moment of silence, and then the questions start up again. The crowd is growing larger and larger, and Tyler can feel himself starting to panic.

Where is Ashley?

The questions are mainly sex-based now. When have you last had sex? Do you ever jerk off looking at his body? Do you bathe him yourself? Does he still get aroused?

"There is SO MUCH MORE to a RELATIONSHIP than SEX!" Tyler hears someone scream, and startles when he realizes that it was him.

Everyone quiets and stares at him expectantly.

"Like– like love," Tyler says quietly, voice cracking. "And trust. And finding beauty in everything the other person does. Laughing at each other's jokes, no matter how bad they are. Surprising them with their favorite meal. Knowing _exactly_ what the other person loves about you."

He sighs, feeling his throat closing with small sobs.

"We wanted to have _kids!"_ Tyler gasps. "We wanted to have kids, to have babies with his eyes. We had _plans."_ He lets out a sob, burying his head in his hands. "I will never have him back. I will _never_ have him back."

Tyler can see the flashing of cameras through his eyelids, and he knows that this'll end up on _The Daily Prophet,_ probably front page. He doesn't mind. Most of the wizarding world already believe him to be a grieving victim and a madman. He's not opposed to adding unstable not-widower to the list.

He's standing there, sobbing into his palms and wearing his sister-in-law's robes. He'd feel degraded, but he's been through so much that at this point he really doesn't care.

"And this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for all of you," he says, looking up and directly into a camera as it flashes. "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your prejudices. My husband's soul is _gone._ He is not dead, no, I'd rather him be dead. His soul is _gone,_ and it keeps me up at night, wondering where it might be."

 

Tyler throws down his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ with a sigh. He pays the owl before turning back to the front page of the paper.

It's him, as he expected. He's standing there, staring directly at the reader, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looks mildly insane. _Tyler Joseph-Dun: Tragic Victim, Emotionally Unstable Madman, or Both?_

Tyler sighs, sinking down onto the sofa and digging his palms into his eyes. There's suddenly a loud crack, and he jumps, looking up to see Ashley appearing in his living room.

"Hey," she says, sitting down next to him.

"Hi," he mumbles, leaning against her.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you," she says softly.

"It's not your fault," Tyler says with a sigh.

They're both quiet for a moment.

"Sometimes... sometimes I wonder if I should just go and find someone to Obliviate me. To erase all of my memories," he says quietly. "Josh wouldn't know if it was me or you or some guy from Indianapolis taking care of him, would he?" He sighs. "I always counter myself with 'I can't bear to forget', but that doesn't make sense, does it? If I forget, it doesn't matter. I'd just live on, wondering what I've been doing for the past nearly ten years of my life." He swallows a small sob. "I'm so weak," he says thickly. "I should just give up. That's what I'll do. I'll–"

"Hey," Ashley says sternly. "Look at me."

Tyler slowly looks up.

"You were hurt, too," she says softly. "You withstood an immense amount of time under the Cruciatus Curse and lived to tell the coherent tale. You _are_ strong, Tyler. Stronger than you think. You healed from that."

"I'm not," Tyler gasps out. "I'm not. I know that healer said that I was but I'm _not._ I have nightmares, so many nightmares. If any man flicks his wand near me, I want to hide. It scares me that I don't consider a broken arm to be painful anymore. I'm still broken. I'm broken."

"Listen to me," Ashley says, taking both sides of Tyler's face with each of her hands. "You are _not broken._ You are _human._ And you are having a _human response_ to something so traumatic. It didn't help that you were dismissed when you were trying to save Josh. Tyler, it is so, so remarkable that you're still functioning. You are _strong._ Maybe the strongest person I've ever known."

Tyler is crying all out at this point now, and Ashley is starting to cry too.

"Thank you," Tyler whispers. "Thank you so much."

"Of course," Ashley says quietly. "You're my brother, too."

Tyler hugs her as tightly as he can, and she hugs back.

Later, as they're making dinner together, Muggle-style (no wands), Ashley carefully asks, "Do you ever want to... do something?"

Tyler furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Like... charity or something. For people who are in your position. Or something." At Tyler's blank look, she waves her hand and says, "Forget about it."

"No, no, wait," Tyler says. "I... I think I have an idea."

 

It took time, effort, and a lot more paperwork than Tyler would've liked, but now he's standing before a large crowd of reporters, journalists, and ordinary pedestrians, speaking into someone's wand as it projects his voice.

"You've seen what happened in the wars," Tyler is saying. "How people were torn apart, simply because of how your blood defines you. This is no different, really. What does it mean when someone isn't allowed to give important information about a serious trial just because of their blood?

"My husband may as well be dead," he says quietly. "He's dead to the world, at least. He's a shell of who he used to be.

"And this," Tyler says, taking a deep breath before looking up at the audience, "is why we, Muggles, must be respected just as wizards are. This is why Muggles in the wizarding community must have a voice. We may not have had the same upbringing, the same abilities, but we are united in the fact that we are _human."_ He takes another moment to collect himself. "Muggles within the wizarding world must be listened to. We must be treated as equals. We are all human, and the most human thing we can do is _want what's right._ You've seen what my husband looks like now, correct? He was once the most _alive_ person I've ever known, and now he may as well be dead. His soul was taken away for a crime he didn't commit, and _that is not right."_ Tyler looks out at everyone in the crowd. "I could have proven it," he says quietly. "I _tried_ to, I _tried_ to prove that he was innocent. But I was not listened to. Because I am a Muggle. A good wizard, a good _man,_ is now _soulless_ because _no one_ would listen to a Muggle. And _that is not right."_ Tyler sighs, looking around. "With that, I'd like to announce that I'm starting a support group of sorts for Muggles with partners or children that are or were in the Wizarding World. It's called Muggles Against Negative Treatment Related to Ancestry, or M.A.N.T.R.A. There's information located in brochures that you can take on your way out."

He looks at the crowd. "And that's all."

There's a long, long pause. Tyler can't tell if everyone loved his speech so much that they're out of words, or if everyone is deciding exactly how much they hate him.

And then someone claps.

And someone else.

And then Tyler is watching as everyone slowly stands up, clapping enthusiastically. Ashley and Mrs. Dun run up to hug him, and he hugs them back, pretending that he's not crying.

 

 

 

"Hey– hey, Mom," Tyler says nervously.

"Tyler?" his mom says, sounding confused.

"Mom, I..." Tyler says, cutting himself off for a moment. "I– I have something to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come, all in the same universe but in different points of view and at different times.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if this doesn't make sense because sometimes I forget that readers can't see inside my mind.


End file.
